Zombies?
by BigG1999
Summary: Basically just a twist on the show. What if the reason they left Earth was because of the Zombie Apocalypse? This is more of a real story than a fanfiction, so each character is built as if you've never met them before and it is a lot slower than most fanfics. It takes awhile for Lexa to enter the story, even longer for any real romance. It's a story about Clarke, not about Clexa
1. Your head is always down on Earth

_Wind blows through her long blonde hair, whispering the secrets of the Earth in her ear. She bends, touching the long green grass, fingers brushing the cool dirt. Sighing in relief, she sits down, looking up at the clouds in the sky._

"Clarke!" Raven yells, causing everybody in the quad to look at the brown haired latina.

"We've only been trying to reach you for the last, like, three days," Octavia states, taking a bite of her carrot.

"Shut up," Clarke laughs, pink dusting her pale features as she takes in the questioning eyes of the quad, "stop staring," she orders.

The eyes divert themselves, going back to enjoying the little time they have together before lights out.

"You've always got your head down on Earth Clarke," Octavia says, pulling her long chestnut hair into a ponytail.

"I just like the idea of being free. Earth would give that to us," Clarke shrugs, rolling her eyes as a bell rings, signaling the end of dinner.

"It'd also give us dead people trying to eat us," Finn, Raven's boyfriend, says, standing up.

"Whatever, we could take them. Undead are already pretty close to dead," Clarke shrugs again, standing and walking towards the door.

"Have fun with your mom," Octavia waves, walking towards their dorms.

"See you tomorrow," Clarke calls, waving goodbye to her best friends.

* * *

"Hi honey," Abby greets, pulling Clarke into a hug.

"Hi," Clarke smiles, hugging her back.

"How are you?" Abby questions, releasing her daughter and sitting at the small table in the room.

"I'm okay."

"Raven and Octavia?"

"Fine. As always, making fun of me for my head being down on Earth," Clarke shrugs.

"You're just like your father," Abby chuckles, reaching out and taking Clarke's hands in hers.

"Yeah," Clarke sighs, squeezing her hands.

"You remind me of him all of the time. You've got his bright blue eyes."

"Yeah… So what's going on with you?"

"I've got some big news, about Earth."

Clarke raises an eyebrow, questioning without words.

"You know we're running out of oxygen…"

"Yeah, everybody knows that."

"Well, we are starting a mission. We are going to send all of you kids, you convicts, down to Earth to see if we are able to go back."

"Go back?"

"We're running out of time Clarke, faster than everybody thinks. We need to know how bad it is. You kids are the only ones. We can't afford to lose working people on the Ark. You kids are just, wasting away in here. You're young and smart and strong and you guys won't be missed."

"Gee Mom. We won't be missed," Clarke scoffs, rolling her eyes and taking her hand out of her mother's.

"Clarke, you know what I mean. Most of those kids are criminals," Abby sighs.

Clarke rolls her eyes, "I'm a criminal mom! You seem to forget that!"

"You took an aspirin to give to an elderly Clarke! That's not the same!" Abby yells.

"Octavia didn't do anything at all! Raven was just in the wrong place at the wrong time! These people are my friend's mom, I'm not any better than them. We're all criminals according to the Ark."

Abby takes a deep breath, calming herself, "Clarke, you know as well as I do some of those kids are there because that is where they belong. John, for example-"

"Don't talk about Murphy Mom," Clarke growls.

"All I'm saying, you kids are the only people we can afford to lose."

Clarke rolls her eyes yet again, "I don't understand why you're telling me all of this."

"Well, I can't really trust them to give me the information I need when you guys land. I need you to be in charge of getting information for us."

"Okay. Is that all?" Clarke questions, standing.

"Clarke, don't be mad at me. I rarely ask you for anything that isn't for the benefit for Ark as a whole."

"No Mom, that's all you ask me for. All you ever want is for me to help the people that got me locked up!" Clarke yells, blue eyes on fire.

"I'm sorry I put everybody above myself or you. That's what you have to do when you are a leader, Clarke. You do what's best for the people, even if it's not best for you!" Abby yells back.

"Well, maybe you should do what's best for me and forget the people Mom! That's why you killed Dad!"

Silence follows, Clarke's eyes full of tears that she won't allow to fall. Anger radiates from Abby's brown, boring into blue.

"We are not going there, Clarke." She states, "I just need to know if I can trust you."

Clarke growls, "Yeah," and walks out the door and to her cell.

* * *

"So you're telling the truth?" Bellamy, Octavia's sister, whispers to the table as the leader of the Ark enters the quad.

"I'm not a liar Bellamy," Clarke scoffs.

"Good morning kids," Jaha, the leader of the Ark says, giving the child convicts a smile.

Nobody says a word, all eyeing the man with curiosity. Most have never seen the man in person, as getting to know convicts isn't something most people in the government do. He coughs, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"Alright, well… I'm doing something for you kids that we've never done before. I'm setting you free, of course, for a price."

"I'm not doing shit for you!" Octavia yells, earning a chorus of agreement among the convicts.

"I am sending you down to Earth. The only thing you must do for me is survive."

"You're sending us to our death!" Bellamy yells, standing in protest.

"I am giving you a chance to live. Call it death if you wish, you will be shipped out tomorrow morning. Ark thanks you for your work," he states, walking away as the quad erupts in chaos.

"I told you so," Clarke mumbles as an alarm goes off, signaling a lockdown to stop the chaos.

* * *

After the teenagers were calm, a new sort of panic filled them. Impending doom settled in their guts, some threw up all night long, some stared at the walls, many attempted suicide, but none succeeded. Clarke was unlike everybody else. With a piece of charcoal, she drew the Earth, taking inspiration from the old movies they would watch sometimes. Trees stretching up, almost touching the sky, dirt underneath bare feet, feeling the Earth. Clarke was excited to finally touch the Earth, to feel the dirt in between her toes, her fingers, to smell the trees, to hear something besides the generators always humming on the Ark. She fell asleep late in the night, a piece of charcoal in her hand and masterpieces on the walls.


	2. Thank you for your service

"Get up," a gruff voice orders, waking Clarke from her slumber.

"I said get up!" the man orders, a gun pointed in her face.

Clarke rolls her eyes at the gesture, taking her time and getting up. She doesn't make a noise as he jabs her in the back as an attempt to get her to move faster, annoying him further. Taking her time, she slowly walks to the loading bay.

"Oh honey," Abby greets her daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke questions as she hugs her mother back.

"I'm going to show you how to contact us," Abby says, tightening her hug on her daughter.

"I love you," Clarke whispers into her neck, failing to keep her tears from falling.

"I love you too baby," Abby mumbles, running her hand through golden locks.

"Abby," Jaha interrupts.

"Right, sorry," Abby whisper, pulling away and wiping her tears.

"The radio is over here," Jaha states, showing Clarke the hidden compartment underneath the sixth seat on the far wall.

"When you have a free moment, just push this button and it will send us a radio signal, letting us know that you've made it. Once we get the signal we will start preparing to come down too. It should only take us about a week to get down here, but just in case it takes longer, there is enough food to last a month," Abby explains.

"Alright, push the button and you'll come down, got it," Clarke nods.

"Alright, you will sit here, to avoid suspicion. None of these kids want to help Ark, and we don't want their anger to fall to you. Trust no one," Jaha states, putting Clarke in the seat across from the one with the signal.

"Got it," Clarke nods, fastening her belt and strapping into the chair.

"Good luck," Jaha nods to her, walking out.

"I love you, baby," Abby says, pressing a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"I love you," Clarke smiles, watching as her mother walks away.

One by one the teenagers are brought in and strapped into each seat. Some beg to be saved, some spit in the guard's faces, some are emotionless. Clarke is glad when Raven is seated next to her, chatting about trivial things to distract themselves. When Clarke looks up again to check on the seat with the radio, a boy is sitting in it. He is young, fear evident on his face, and Clarke has never seen him before.

"Hi, I'm Clarke. I've never seen you around before," she greets, offering her hand to the boy.

"I'm Chuck. It's my birthday," he states, forcing a smile and grasping Clarke's hand in his sweating one.

"Well, happy birthday Chuck. You're going to be one of the first to go to Earth in over a hundred years. Isn't that exciting?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is," he admits, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry about anything kid," Bellamy says, sitting down next to Chuck, "I'll keep an eye on you."

"You don't have-"

"Nonsense. If you'd been born two days later you wouldn't be here. The least we can do for you is keep an eye out," Raven says.

Chuck chuckles, letting the older kids witness his true smile for the first time, earning grins from everybody watching, "Thank you," he mumbles.

"Alright, is everybody seated?" Jaha questions, drawing the groups attention to the front of the ship.

"I strongly suggest that if you haven't buckled up, you do. You are going to be entering Earth's atmosphere are a very high speed and it can cause a very bumpy ride. Or don't, it's your life to gamble. Anyways, I truly hope you all reinvent yourselves and can become productive members of your society, otherwise, you all will die. We will be tracking your ship's progress remotely, so do not worry. I hope to someday see you all again," he walks to the exit, stopping and turning, making eye contact with Clarke.

"The Ark thanks you for your service," he states, taking the last step and the door closing behind him.

Yelps of surprise ring out as the ship shifts suddenly, detaching from the Ark. Clarke shuts her eyes as they start moving, trying to ignore the sounds of other teens getting sick and the revolting smell that fills the contained space.

Alarms ring out, informing the kids of error number three-thirteen before the ship starts jerking. Heat blazes from all sizes, earning screams as the ship enters Earth's atmosphere. The ship jerks, one side being torn by a tree, flinging Clarke's head back and knocking her out.


	3. Earth isn't what you thought it would be

_Screams_ _._ That's Clarke's first thought as she awakens from her impromptu nap. _Pain_. Her head throbs, the screams go silent. Everything goes silent. With all her might she raises her head off her chest, looking across from her to Chuck. He's not there, nothing is. Her ears pop, screams, blood-curdling screams shake Clarke from her daze. Her fingers fumble with the straps, trying to free herself. Grunting, she pulls with all her might and the metal breaks, freeing her from her seat. Pushing herself up, standing on wobbling legs she finally looks around.

 _Blood_. There's blood everywhere. Underneath Clarke's feet, the metal is slick with fresh blood. The metal of the ship is spread over the small clearing, evidence of the crash. A body hangs from a tree, creating a puddle underneath. People lie on the ground, blood pooling. Blood on the hands of those standing, those still fighting.

Clarke looks down at her own hands, they're covered in blood from punching through a skull. She is stomping on one of the monsters, cracking its skull in. She's ignoring the screams, trying to keep the monsters away from those hurt.

There's a monster on top of her. The thing used to be a man, a large man with muscles on top of muscles, making him too strong for Clarke, even after his natural death. A gunshot pierces through the screams and the man's skull. His body slumps onto of Clarke's as a war cry rings out. Hundreds of people come from the trees, attacking the monsters, joining with the teenagers as Clarke wiggles her way out from under the large man.

"Clarke?" a voice questions to her left, soft and near death.

Clarke ignores the new people, finding the source of the voice.

"Oh Chuck," she sighs, sinking to her knees next to the boy.

"I…" he mumbles, looking up into blue eyes.

"Shh," she hushes, pulling his head into her lap and stroking his hair.

"It… It hurts," he mumbles, his hand on the bite on his leg.

"I'll stop it. I've got you," Clarke whispers, noticing the sharp piece of metal next to the boy.

"Make it stop," Chuck begs, tears running down his cheeks.

She hushes him, picking up the metal and stabbing the side of his throat quickly, her hand still running through his hair.

"I've got you, Chuck," she whispers, tears falling.

"Who is your leader?" a voice calls out, forcing all the remaining teenagers to look.

Clarke raises, blue eyes taking in the woman who questioned. Clarke walks to her, watching as her dark brown eyes take in the girl as she does the same. Her hair is covered in blood, but it was blonde, her cheekbones are sharp and her eyes slanted, giving her a deadly look. She's easily in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, which scares most of the teens the most.

"You are the leader?" the woman questions, cold eyes meeting Clarke's blue.

"We have no leader," Clarke states with her head held high.

"They look to you. You are the leader," she states, taking a step closer to Clarke.

Clarke looks to her people, surprised to find their eyes on her.

"I guess I am the leader," Clarke mumbles, looking back at the woman.

"Good," she states, pulling a small knife from her side and twirling Clarke, pushing the knife to her throat.

"Clarke!" Octavia yells out, stumbling from her spot next to a body, ready to attack the woman.

"Octavia! Stop!" Clarke orders, causing Octavia to freeze.

"See, you are the leader," the blood covered blonde whispers in her ear.

"What do you want?" Clarke questions, her voice strong.

"Order your people to surrender."

"Do whatever they tell you to guys," her eyes catch Bellamy, seeing him moving to object, "unless you want us all dead you will do what they tell you," she adds, making him stop.

"Tai op emo," the woman orders her warriors.

The other people from the ground, grounders, snap into action, grabbing the teenagers and tying their hands together behind their backs. Bellamy struggles against the grounder, but Octavia whispers something, calming him down once again.

"Ge emo op! Jak emo hou op!"

"Can I ask your name?" Clarke questions as she and her people are forced to start walking, Clarke the only one not bound, but a knife at her throat keeps her from thinking of escape.

"I am Anya," she answers.

"And may I ask where we are going?"

"I am taking you to my leader, our Heda. You will speak with her. I hope she kills you all."

"Gee thanks," Raven mumbles, a few feet in front of them.

"How about we don't talk anymore," Clarke suggests as Anya adds pressure to the knife at her throat.

"Good idea, sky princess," Anya agrees.

They walk in silence through the woods. The teenagers stumbling frequently and earning laughs from the grounders. They do not stop until the reach a clearing full of tents.

"Hou!" Anya yells, the grounders repeating the yell.

"Sky princess, you will come with me," Anya says, turning to her grounders, "ste kamp raun hir," she orders.

"Sha," they answer as a unit, forcing their captives to sit.

"Let us go, Heda is waiting," Anya says, dropping the knife from Clarke's throat, leading the way.

"Okay," Clarke mumbles, following the older woman.

Two men stand guard at the entrance of the tent, spears in their hands and scars on their faces.

"Ai ge honon gon Heda," she greets, bowing her head in respect.

"Sha, Anya," one states, opening the flap of the tent.

"Go," Anya orders.

Clarke takes a deep breath and enters the tent.


End file.
